Magic, sort of
by thornberriess
Summary: Di suatu petang pada bulan November, Izuku mengenal seorang pesulap. Jemarinya lincah, matanya tajam, dan rambutnya beda warna. Semua yang dikenakannya adalah warna hitam. Ia sungguh keren dengan burung dara yang keluar dari telapak tangan, serpihan kertas berwarna, dan kartu-kartu yang terbang tanpa tali. [Magician!Shouto x fem!Izuku]


**My Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi  
**_Standard warnings applied._ **Notes:** fem!izuku; alternate universe.

* * *

.

Lima tahun Izuku melakukan perjalanan, maka, lima tahun pula Izuku belajar dari pengalaman.

Berkat pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemburu berita, Izuku jadi bisa membaca huruf di luar kanji, bisa menulis laporan dalam waktu kurang dari dua jam, bahkan mengeja kata-kata rumit yang tulisannya kecil dan mata tua All Might tidak bisa lihat. Izuku juga bisa membaca peta. Tapi, Izuku tidak bisa membaca karakter orang lain.

Yang Izuku tahu hanyalah, mereka itu penuh tipu muslihat.

Di bulan November, di masa transisi dari musim gugur ke musim dingin, Izuku dan partner sekaligus ayah angkatnya—All Might—menawarkan sebuah karpet beludru pada seorang pemain sirkus. Ketika orang itu membawa mereka ke tempatnya, pimpinannya, yang matanya cuma sebelah, bertanya pada All Might; apa anda bisa membuatkan egrang dan lingkaran rotan untuk pertunjukan, dan All Might bilang padanya kalau ia bisa. Maka mereka bermalam di tenda ini untuk beberapa hari.

Di pagi hari, ketika All Might memulai tugas pertamanya, Izuku juga melakukan pekerjaannya. Pimpinan redaksi Nichiuri tidak akan puas hanya dengan berita Villain yang mencuri batu paladium. Izuku harus mencari hal lain, yang mungkin bisa dijadikan pertimbangan, mengapa Izuku harus dipertahankan sebagai reporter media cetak mereka setelah penandatanganan kontrak ketiga.

* * *

.

Izuku memeriksa lensa, mengalungkan kamera seperti untai mutiara.

* * *

.

Di waktu petang pada hari yang sama, Izuku mengenal seorang pesulap. Jemarinya lincah, matanya tajam, dan rambutnya beda warna. Semua yang dikenakannya adalah warna hitam—jas panjang, celana, dasi kupu-kupu, sepatu, topi tingginya, semuanya hitam—kecuali bunga mawar yang ia selipkan di saku, warnanya merah. Ia sungguh keren dengan burung dara yang keluar dari telapak tangan, serpihan kertas berwarna, dan kartu-kartu yang terbang tanpa tali.

Izuku terperangah. Perempuan itu tak berhenti tepuk tangan selama pesulap melakukan pertunjukannya. Pun orang di samping kanan, kiri, belakang, dan orang-orang elit yang duduk di barisan kursi depan.

Izuku memposisikan kameranya, mengambil _angle_ yang tepat, membidik dengan akurat.

Tiga,

Dua,

_Klik._

**[Magician di sudut kota Hosu 1]**

* * *

.

Keesokan harinya, di senja yang sama, Izuku dikejutkan dengan langkah pesulap yang tiba-tiba mendekat, mengecup punggung tangannya, lalu meminta Izuku naik ke atas panggung untuk bermain bersama.

"Aku tahu, kau memotretku diam-diam, kemarin. Bermainlah dengan baik, maka akan kumaafkan," katanya setengah berbisik.

Sebelum Izuku membalas dengan sederet pertanyaan, pesulap itu sudah kembali bicara. "Aku ini pesulap profesional. Aliran Mentalism juga kupelajari. Jadi kalau cuma membaca pikiranmu, sih, gampang."

_Percaya diri sekali, orang ini. Lagi pula aku kan tidak cuma memikirkan_—

"Clairvoyance. Salah satu cabang Mentalism." Laki-laki itu menunjuk kamera Izuku. "Melihat sesuatu dari benda."

* * *

.

"Hahaha—Ya ampun, perutku. Astagaaa..."

"BIBBB (Boneka di tangan kiri bergerak-gerak lucu) Namaku Todoroki Fuyumi. (Boneka di tangan kanan bergerak setelahnya) Kalau aku, Todoroki Touya. Yang menggerakkan kami namanya Todoroki Shouto. Namamu siapa, hei, hei jangan tertawa terus!"

"Hahaha—A-Aku ... Midoriya. Midori—pfftt. Midoriya Izuku."

Hari ketiga, Todoroki Shouto memperkenalkan diri secara resmi dengan metode brushwood ventriloquism. Ia menggunakan dua boneka jerami dan bicara dengan suara diafragma. Setelah perkenalan, boneka yang dinamai Todoroki Fuyumi dan Todoroki Touya, jadi milik Izuku.

* * *

.

Dulu Izuku berpikir bahwa penyihir hanya ada di dongeng yang pernah ia baca. Tapi sekarang, pikirannya berubah. Laki-laki di depannya adalah seorang penyihir. Bayangkan saja, bagaimana caranya manusia biasa menutup piring kosong dengan tisu, lalu setelah dibuka, ada kentang dan kulit ikan kering di baliknya.

"Kamu benar-benar penyihir, Todoroki-kun," kata Izuku bersikeras.

"Bodoh. Mana ada penyihir di masa sekarang. Kalau penyihir yang kau maksud adalah yang bisa menghilangkan uang atau makanan, aku percaya," ia menyanggah, menghela napas kasar. "Yang kau lihat tadi cuma manipulasi indera penglihatan. Ilusi. Pasti pernah dengar kan, Midoriya."

Izuku mendengus. Orang di depannya ini ternyata tidak seramah saat melakukan pertunjukan sulap di atas _mini stage_-nya. Padahal kemarin malam ia mengobral senyum pada wanita muda dengan riasan mencolok, melontarkan sanjungan-sanjungan yang membuat Izuku berpikir bahwa, pesulap ini adalah seorang kasanova.

* * *

.

"Midoriya, kau tahu tentang Tiga Prinsip Thurston?"

"Ya. Aku pernah membaca artikel yang berkaitan. Howard Thurston. Seorang pesulap yang lahir di pertengahan abad 18. Tiga prinsip itu berasal dari nama dan karakternya. Ada tiga hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan dalam sulap. Pertama, jangan pernah ungkapkan trikmu. Kedua, jangan pernah katakan apa yang terjadi saat trik dilakukan karena elemen kejutannya bisa hilang dan penonton tidak akan terkejut. Dan ketiga, jangan pernah mengulangi trik yang sama dua kali."

"Bagus."

"Todoroki-kun sedang menguji pengetahuan umumku, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Karena Midoriya pintar, maka akan kuberi bunga mawar yang sama seperti saat kau membantuku bermain di atas panggung."

"Oh, maksud Todoroki-kun mawar kertas yang diselipkan dalam lengan kemeja itu, kan?"

"Iya."

_POFFF._ Shouto memberi setangkai mawar pada Izuku.

"Midoriya,"

Izuku mengalihkan pandangan dari bunga itu ke mata Shouto. "Hm?"

"—Aku baru saja melanggar Tiga Prinsip Thurston."

* * *

.

"Todoroki-kun, aku izin mengambil gambarmu."

Shouto hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu fokus dengan _whiteboard_ kecil dan spidolnya. Menghitung deret angka dalam bentuk desimal.

Tiga,

Dua,

_Klik._

**[Magician Todoroki Shouto dan Anak-Anak Pemain Sirkus Belajar Matematika Sambil Bermain Sulap]**

Izuku mengernyitkan dahi. Judulnya kepanjangan.

_Rename_: **[MATHEMAGIC]**

* * *

.

"Midoriya, kau jadi pulang besok?"

"Sayangnya iya. Ayahku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya di sini. Aku juga harus melanjutkan—Ah, ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih banyak, Todoroki-kun. Pemimpin redaksi sangat suka dengan artikel tentangmu. Katanya, konten Nichiuri jadi lebih _fresh_ karena membahas dunia sulap."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

.

Izuku menekuk alis, heran. "... Lagi? Todoroki-kun mau menunjukkan trik ini padaku untuk yang keempat kali—"

"Buka saja, Midoriya!"

Izuku membuka kertas-kertas yang disusun menjadi bunga mawar itu satu per satu. "Eh, ini kan ..."

"Kupon makan katsudon."

Shouto mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Berita tentangku menjadi salah satu yang paling banyak di-_share_ di media _online_. Aku bertaruh, pasti Bosmu suka jika kau mengulik lebih banyak tentang dunia _Magic_."

Izuku tertawa kecil. "Setelah ini apa lagi, Tuan Magician?"

"Bizarre, permainan yang melibatkan ruh. Dan Escapology, meloloskan diri dari bahaya."

.

.

Izuku menghela napas. Mengulur waktu seolah berpikir keras. "Aku tidak cukup satu porsi kalau makan katsudon, Todoroki-kun."

"Itulah gunanya ada _Magician_ menemanimu."

* * *

.

Lima tahun Izuku melakukan perjalanan, maka, lima tahun pula Izuku belajar dari pengalaman.

Tentang bagaimana caranya bersikap.

Tentang bagaimana caranya berkenalan.

Tentang bagaimana caranya membuat ikatan.

* * *

.

Di suatu petang pada bulan November, Izuku mengenal seorang pesulap. Jemarinya lincah, matanya tajam, dan rambutnya beda warna. Semua yang dikenakannya adalah warna hitam—jas panjang, celana, dasi kupu-kupu, sepatu, topi tingginya, semuanya hitam—kecuali bunga mawar yang ia selipkan di saku, warnanya merah. Ia sungguh keren dengan burung dara yang keluar dari telapak tangan, serpihan kertas berwarna, dan kartu-kartu yang terbang tanpa tali.

Namanya Todoroki Shouto. Ia memperkenalkan diri dengan ventriloquist. Todoroki Shouto tidak seramah saat melakukan pertunjukan sulapnya. Padahal ia menggoda wanita muda dengan riasan mencolok dan melontarkan sanjungan-sanjungan yang membuat Izuku berpikir bahwa, pesulap ini adalah seorang kasanova. Tapi ternyata tidak, semua semata-mata karena permainan ceria harus dibawa dengan ekspresi dan aura yang ceria juga.

Todoroki Shouto punya tatapan yang dingin, tapi senyumnya sehangat matahari.

Bagi Izuku, semua yang Shouto lakukan adalah _magic_.

Atau mungkin ... Todoroki Shouto-lah _magic_ itu sendiri.

Izuku memposisikan kameranya, mengambil _angle_ yang tepat, membidik dengan akurat.

Tiga,

Dua,

_Klik._

**[He is a Magician. Or Magic, Sort of.]**


End file.
